Boom!
by punurple
Summary: Albus introduces Minerva to the wonderful world of James Bond.


A/N-This little ditty is dedicated to Princess Vicks, who forced me to write it, and Assassinatorgirl, who continuously makes me laugh with her twisted Harry Potter fic!!! Oh, and thanks to Brittany, the best Beta a girl could have. *Sniff* I love you girl.

Disclaimer-You will not sue in any way at all for… I own nothing! I'm just some random person on the net who feels the need to get reviews from other random people to boost that ego!!

* * * *

****

Boom!

* * * *

Minerva and Albus sat down in the plush chairs in front of the fireplace in Albus' office. After a hard day of dealing with students, Minerva was ready to enjoy a peaceful night with Albus. She rested her head on the back of her chair.

"So what are we doing tonight Albus?"

Albus flipped his beard over his shoulder (he thought it made him look rather dashing) and conjured a bowl of popcorn, a remote, and several tapes. He waved them in front of her face. "I thought we could watch a few movies."

She blinked and stared at him blankly. Bluntly, she asked, "I'm sorry, but I thought you just said we that we are going to watch a movie?"

Albus continued fiddling with the tapes and answered without looking up. "We are."

"On what Albus?" Minerva threw her hands up in disgust, "You know muggle electronics don't work in the castle!"

"One moment, dear." He pressed a few buttons on the remote and "Ha!" a box appeared. It was black, had a glass front, and was surrounded by dozens of speakers.

"Arthur Weasley let me borrow it. It's designed to work on magic alone." Albus' eyes twinkled. "Isn't it lovely?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and stole the bowl of popcorn from Albus while he drooled over the… whatever it was. "Only Arthur would own such a contraption, without Molly's knowledge I'm sure. Albus, must we watch a movie? We have the entire night to do what ever we want, why this?" Her voice was stern yet annoyed.

Albus' eyes flickered over to her and his voice became slightly pleading. "It is educational-"

Minerva snorted and finished chewing her popcorn. "I'm sorry, Albus, but I don't see how sitting here and staring at a screen can be educational."

He sat back in his chair and turned towards her. "If you had not interrupted me I could have told you that it will help us understand more about the students from muggle families. And may I have that popcorn back please before you eat it all and become as large as Fang at Christmas dinner?"

She handed the popcorn over and mumbled, "You just want to play with some muggle contraption."

Albus fiddled with the remote and asked, "What was that, dear?"

Minerva sighed and sat back, defeated. "Nothing, Albus. Let's just watch the movie."

* * * *

Popcorn flew through the air. "Did you see that? That car just flipped over a gap in the bridge and landed on the other side without a scratch!"

Minerva picked a few pieces of popcorn out of her hair. "There is no way they could have done that without magic. What is this movie called again?"

Albus turned towards her and picked a kernel out of the folds of her robes in her lap. She blushed as his hand got close to… certain areas. He smiled. "It's one of the movies from the James Bond series. He's a spy for England who saves the world, has interesting muggle gadgets-"

"And the women hang all over him."

Albus frowned and returned to watching the movie. "Well, yes, but that's not the point."

She crossed her arms and slumped down in her chair. "My tabby tail it's not."

* * * *

"Boom"

Minerva removed the pillows from her ears.

"Do they always blow things up in these movies? And why are all of the women all over him? Can't they see that he can't make a commitment to a relationship? He's not even-"

Albus pulled her into his lap and covered her mouth with his hand. "Watch the movie, dear."

* * * *

Still perched in his lap, Minerva arched her back and stretched. "Must we watch another one, Albus?"

Albus leaned over and put the tape into the box. "I promise you, this is the last one, Minerva." He pushed a button on his remote.

She groaned. "I hope so because-who's that?"

Albus looked at her. For some reason unexplainable to him she seemed rather entranced by the picture on the box. "That's James Bond. You should know that by now, Min."

She shook her head. "No, I thought James Bond was that other man, the prissy one. This man is Scottish! And a rather sexy one too." She leaned over and propped her head on her hands.

Albus raised his eyebrows at her remark. "Er, he's the James Bond in this movie. There are different actors."

Minerva waved her hand. "Whatever you say, dear. What is his name?"

He hesitated before answering. "…Sean Connery…"

She sighed. "Ah… a true Scotsman…"

"But he looks much older now."

"As long as he has a beard then we're good."

* * * *

Albus stood up and stretched. He turned off the box and it disappeared. "Well, that was better than you thought, huh? How about some hot chocolate?"

Minerva nodded and began to walk out. "I'll have mine shaken, not stirred."

* * * *

End!! Now, as you all know that I must constantly remind you, I get paid by reviews. So if you would be so nice and press the little go button you would make me a very happy author.


End file.
